布里吉德雪花莲
by Margaret Alison
Summary: 此文为Invoking Imbolc的译文 作者:crochetaway 一天早上，赫敏发现德拉科在进行某种古老的宗教仪式，并开始认为德拉科并没有食死徒那么冷酷无情。德拉科知道她注意到了他，但他努力隐藏他的情感。就在那天早上的魔药课，赫敏发现有人匿名在她桌子上放了一束花…


德拉科·马尔福有个计划，这个计划是为了能让赫敏·格兰杰注意到他一些除了食死徒之外的事，除了斯莱特林在学校欺负她的那些事，除了纯血的事。德拉科想让格兰杰用他注意到她的方式来注意到自己。

他在他们四年级时候的圣诞舞会上第一次注意到她。她身着轻薄的蔓春花晚礼服显得那么惊艳，他的眼睛根本离不开她。

五年级时，他和他的那帮傻大个跟班在乌姆里奇办公室用魔杖指着她和她的朋友，看着克拉布那么粗鲁的抓着她时，他几乎控制不住自己的怒气。事后当克拉布吹嘘着自己抓着的格兰杰的身子有多么柔软时，德拉科给他施了一个恶咒。

六年级在太多的压力与眼泪下变得模糊不清了。

七年级时她没有上学。在复活节的时候他不得不在自己家里亲眼看着她被他的疯姨妈折磨。那段记忆不堪回首。

最后一战时，她坚持让波特和韦斯莱。她不仅仅是美丽的女孩，更是善良而富有怜悯之心的天使。她本可以像他们丢掉克拉布一样丢掉他们，让他们葬身火海，但是她为了他们回来了。她是他的救世主，她不但挽救了他的性命，还救赎了他的灵魂。看到她受尽折磨，却依然坚持不透露一点消息，他意识到这种纯血统的精英主义不过是无稽之谈。

他知道如果他被他姨妈折磨她那么狠的钻心剜骨折磨，他在开始不久就会放弃而招供。她承受了好几轮的折磨，还被一把被诅咒过的利刃割伤，而她要么继续编着谎话，要么什么都不说。如果她，一个低贱的泥巴种，被他曾用下流的话骂过的泥巴种，可以强大到忍受这些所有的痛苦，他知道他们之间再也不会有任何差距。他很清楚自己不会在虐待狂姨妈的折磨下一个字也不透露。看着她的血慢慢流到他家古老的地板上，也流入了他的心里，好像他就是地上那些软木板一样。从那天起他再也不相信血统的优越性了。

现在他们上了八年级，他最后好不容易制造出了一个机会让她注意到他。所有八年级的学生都只能几人合住一个寝室，不再有单独的学院房间给他们住了。他们和七年的同学聚到一起，一起吃，一起睡。

这一年中她对他很客气，不过也很疏远，没有找他说过一次话。其实只有五个人读了八年级，有格兰芬多的格兰杰和隆巴顿，赫奇帕奇的艾博，斯莱特林的德拉科和西奥多·诺特。所有的拉文克劳都通过了去年的N.E.W.T考试。德拉科和西奥多都曾是食死徒，而作为食死徒想学习N.E.W.T课程可并不容易。

圣布里吉德节来临了，德拉科和其他斯莱特林经常会庆祝这个古老的节日。（注:是冬末初春的节庆，本来是用来庆祝女神布里吉德的诞生，后来逐渐跟收获祭庆典结合，成为凯尔特人的新年。 在2月1号或2号举行以表明春天的开始，也被现代非基督教徒所庆祝。）德拉科确信有些东西格兰杰肯定从来没见过，因为几乎没有其他家族还庆祝这种节日了。

他的计划里包括让格兰杰看他完成圣布里吉德节古老的宗教仪式，他相信以她对知识的渴望，她一定想知道他到底在干什么。他已经从霍格沃兹图书馆里借走了所有关于宗教仪式、传统和纯血统习俗的书籍，他想成为她唯一的信息来源。如果他可以促使她与他交谈，他知道她就会对他刮目相看，而不再认为他是一个年轻的食死徒了。

圣布里吉德节的早上，德拉科走到了离八年级寝室很近的那个院子。这是他们八年级住在城堡里的额外收获，是他们自己的院子。太阳还没有完全升起，还有几分钟天才能大亮。

他已经观察格兰杰好几个月了，对她的习惯了如指掌。她是一个习惯早起的人，经常黎明时分出现在公共休息室，她会学习一个小时左右，然后当早餐摆好时去礼堂吃。他在进院子里时听到她的门开了，就知道她起床了。他的计划现在发展得很好，没出什么岔子。

德拉科开始准备祭祀圈。当他在打扫院子的时候，他可以看见地上有过去召唤神灵用的圆圈淡淡的痕迹。这会使他的工作轻松一点，他可以在过去圆圈的基础上再画一个圈召唤。这个地方的魔力更加顺畅，大概附近有一条地脉。（注:地脉也被称作雷线，据信沿远古路线连接建筑、地点等的有特殊力量的假想线。）霍格沃兹的地脉呈十字状，这也是学校建在这的原因之一。

打扫完了院子，德拉科开始画祭祀圈。他沿着原先的痕迹，把随身带的包裹里的沙子倒出来。祭祀圈做完后，他坐在了圆圈中间，双腿交叉，把手放在膝盖上，低声召唤凯尔特女神布里吉德，其间一直紧闭双眼。当他完成召唤时，太阳才刚刚升到院子外墙的顶端。他坐了一会儿，闭眼享受着院子里的宁静，然后他感觉到一股风扫过他的脸颊，听到一声女人的轻笑。这时他才睁开眼睛，但是那个声音在他确定是否真的听到前就消失了。他低下头，看到地上放着一束女神祝福他的雪花莲。

赫敏·格兰杰在二月份第二个早上站在窗边观察着他。他们都回来念了八年级，而且这一年里赫敏总是感到像是被人撇弃了一样，哈利和罗恩没有一个人回来看过她。这是第一次没有她的好朋友在霍格沃茨陪伴她，而她深深地想念着他们。虽然纳威也是一个可爱的人，但是他确实不能代替哈利和罗恩的位置。

马尔福在院子里，而且他弄了一个祭祀圈。赫敏在她的记忆中搜索着，思考着今天是什么节日，才让他画出祭祀圈。圣布里吉德节，对，是女神布里吉德的节日。

她没意识到马尔福在用一些古老的方式召唤，她前些年从来不过多注意他，而且今年她大部分是在恐慌中度过。但是几周前她发现自己引起了马尔福的注意。他的脸还是那样苍白，脸上看不出任何情感，凝视着她的时候他的眼神从不闪躲，甚至在她开始看着他的眼睛时也是这样。她开始对他感到好奇了。

当仪式结束时，一小束雪花莲出现在了他的面前。赫敏皱了皱眉，他没有拿出他的魔杖，那他是怎么变出那束花的? 她必须要去趟图书馆找一找那里有没有关于祭祀圈的书。当他站起来时，她从窗边逃开并找了张公共休息室的长沙发坐下。她可不想被发现她在监视他。她还是觉得偷看别人进行一个类似私人的仪式是很没有礼貌的。

她翻开她的魔药学教材，今天早上他们头两节课都是魔药课，她想粗略浏览一下他们等一会儿就会做的缩身药剂的制作方法。当马尔福进来的时候，她越过书的顶端偷偷观察着他，把褐色卷发垂在脸前来掩盖自己的目光。他从凛凛寒风中归来，脱下了自己的斗篷，把它挂在了门后的挂钩上。他碰上她的目光时对她点了点头，然后把那一小束花带回了自己的卧室。

他朝她点了点头。以前他们的目光相遇时他可什么都没表示。他们就那样一直注视着对方，直到有一个先移开目光。为什么他会朝她点头？她对他早上的举动感到很困惑。瞥了一眼自己的手表，她发现快到吃早餐的时间了。她把魔药书放进书包里，向大礼堂走去。她想赶在魔药课前去一趟图书馆，看看她是否能搜罗到关于祭祀魔法的书籍。马尔福开始让她感到好奇了。

赫敏在图书馆耗费了太多时间，她去上魔药课都差点迟到。当她到的时候，只有一个座位是空着的，就是马尔福身边那个。他不是她的搭档，她平时的搭档是一个七年级的拉文克劳，而今天他和汉娜·艾博坐在了一起。她把她的书包扔到他身旁的座位上，拿出了她的魔药课本、几张羊皮纸和一个羽毛笔。斯拉格霍恩教授总是喜欢在制作魔药前讲一大通魔药的特征及用途。

赫敏的注意力没有像以前那么集中。她感到非常挫败，图书馆在登记宗教仪式方面的书籍时，所有那些孤本全都被借出去了！她甚至看了关于纯血家族的书籍登记，它们竟然也全都被借出去了！她在想她是不是必须去问马尔福他早上的仪式到底是怎么回事。

斯拉格霍恩教授的演讲结束后，他让两个人一组制作缩身药剂。他们安静地制作着，只能听到魔药发出的"咕嘟咕嘟"声。他们是第一个完成的小组之一，赫敏必须承认马尔福了解这个魔药。如果她的这个搭档没有别的方面比自己好，她会更乐意做出点贡献。她在下课的时候把他们做的魔药放在了斯拉格霍恩的桌子上。

当她回到她桌子旁边收拾她的东西时，马尔福已经离开了。但是那束他早上召唤来的雪花莲静静地躺在她的桌子上。她甚至都没注意他把这束花带到了教室里。一条缎带系住了花，上面还附着一小块羊皮纸。上面只写着她的名字。他把这些花给她了？为什么？她环顾教室一周，教室里只有正在打扫的斯拉格霍恩教授。她抓着这束花走出了教室，去礼堂吃午餐。

赫敏在这天休息的时候没有看见马尔福，她晚餐后回到公共休息室里发现那一个人也没有。赫敏应该觉得好好利用一下此时的宁静，于是她把壁炉前那张咖啡桌上的书和羊皮纸拿了过来，自己坐在沙发和咖啡桌之间的那块地板上，写着下星期要交的变形术论文。她一整天都把那束花带在身边，当马尔福从他的卧室走出来时她正把一个咖啡桌上的发夹变成一个可以放下那束花的花瓶。

"格兰杰，"他客气地说，在离她最近的挨着火的那把扶手椅上坐下。

"你好，马尔福。"她回答道，放下她的羽毛笔，抬起头看着他。这太奇怪了，明明他是几周前她一秒钟都没思考过的人，现在就已经送她花了?

"那是来自女神布里吉德的礼物，"马尔福说。

"什么?"她不知道他在说什么。

"那束雪花莲。"他朝他送给她的花扬了扬头。

"什么意思？来自女神的礼物?你怎么知道的?"赫敏没有读过多少古老的宗教方面的书，而她正对自己所不了解的有强烈的好奇。

"我在今天早上仪式结束的时候感受到了她。一阵温暖的微风拂过，我想我听到了她的笑声。"马尔福耸了耸肩。

"那正常吗？"赫敏问。

"那要视情况而定了。我在召唤的时候一直在想着某个人。如果你调用一个仪式时心里想着一个特殊的人或是什么想法，神灵们就会送来一些礼物。"他说的很平淡，但赫敏有些疑惑不解。一个女神回应德拉科·马尔福的祷告，那对于她来说就有些荒谬可笑了。

"那你为什么把它们给我?"她问。

马尔福只是看着她，然后挑了挑眉，"你不是我们这届里最聪明的吗？"

赫敏双颊微红，她知道他在祷告时想着她。可是他们从来都没正常谈过话，真的没有——当然除了现在这第一次正常的谈话。

"你在那时候想着我，然后女神给你了一束花让你给我?"赫敏微微屏住呼吸问。以前从来没有人给她送过花。

马尔福露齿而笑。他的唇角藏着温柔的阳光，他微微一笑时点点光芒照亮了他的双颊，就像一个普通的十七岁男孩那样笑着。赫敏不禁也笑了一下作为回应。

"坦白说，我这一整年来都在想你。"马尔福告诉她，脸上的笑容柔和起来。

"为什么？"赫敏不是很了解为什么有人会想她，她只不过是个毫无情调可言的书呆子罢了。

"因为啊，我觉得你很漂亮，很迷人。而且我想道歉，不过我现在不知道该怎么说。"马尔有些低落地说，而且当他告诉她这些话时他不敢直视她的双眸。

"道什么歉?"赫敏因为他的这些话变得面红耳赤，她决定把注意力集中在他说的最后那一部分上。这些年来虽然马尔福和她和她的朋友们关系很差，但是赫敏认为他们已经以牙还牙了，她不觉得马尔福需要为这么多年来的事情道歉。

"你是打算让我把这些年所有的事都列出来吗？"他扬起一条眉毛，问她。他把椅子拉到她的身边坐下，背对着炉火，把他修长的双腿在身前舒展开。

"你不需要为任何事情道歉，我们以前对你也很无礼。"她告诉他。马尔福有些震惊，尽管他很快就恢复了。

"那好吧，做朋友吧？"他向她伸出一只手，脸上充满希望。

她朝他微微一笑，"对，朋友。"她把手伸出去，和他的握了握。他也回笑了一下，不过没有半点放手的意思。他用拇指轻轻摩挲她的手背，凝视着她的手。她咬住了下唇，她不想承认，但是自己的手被马尔福的手握住的感觉非常美妙。

"我很清楚我说的那些话，格兰杰。我认为你很漂亮，"马尔福轻轻地说，没有直视她的双眼。

赫敏挤出一个略带紧张的微笑，"我不知道为什么。"在她看着他的时候摇了摇头，让些许发丝垂落面前。他注视着她的眼睛，碎发晶般浅灰色眼眸里的目光美得几乎让她窒息。他就那样看着她，就好像他的世界只剩她一人，好像她是他生命中最重要的一部分。他最后放开了她的手，用那只手把她面前的发丝撩开，捧住了她的脸颊，拇指从她的颧骨缓缓滑到了唇边。

"你美极了。"他告诉她，眼眸慢慢在她的颧骨和嘴唇上打量着，身体前倾，嘴唇略高于她的。

"我可以吻你吗，赫敏?"他非常轻、非常温柔地问，灰色的眼睛直视着她的。她已经说不出来任何话里，只是点了点头。以前，她从没想要去吻德拉科·马尔福，但是现在只是他注视着她的眼睛，就会让她心跳加速。他触碰到她的皮肤很温暖，而且会给她带来触电般的酥麻感。他的唇微微低下来，扼住了她的。赫敏再也站不住脚，而是跌到他的怀里回吻着他。

吻很短，但是很甜蜜。她退后了几步，惊讶地睁大双眼。她舔了舔下唇，德拉科咧嘴笑了。他的额头再次碰到了她的唇，抚上她脸颊的手滑到了她的后颈，把她的头调整到一个更好的倾斜角度。她轻轻喘息了几声，他把舌头滑进了她的口中，与她的纠缠在一起。他撬开她的贝齿时她低低叹息一声，接着就在这个令人迷醉的吻中放松自己。

过了一会儿，德拉科打断了这个吻。

"或许，朋友之上?"他问，她可以听出他声音里的期待。

赫敏点头，露出了一个大大的微笑。"好啊，德拉科。"于是德拉科再一次环抱着她，两人又陶醉在另一个吻中。


End file.
